Ancient Awakening
"Ancient Awakening" is the 5th episode of Wild Force. Summary A mysterious emblem found in a cave has the Rangers and the Org fighting for it. Alyssa is able to reveal the emblem's secret, and discovers a new Wild Zord - the Elephant, which helps the Rangers defeat the newest Org. Plot 'Act I' On the Animarium Alyssa is serving pancakes and tells the other rangers to come and get some. However as they arrive Alyssa begins to pack and Taylor asks isn't she joining but Alyssa says that she has an archaeology class. Taylor says bye and Alyssa exits. on bike.]]Alyssa is riding on her bike and just misses some fallen boxes and a couple of women by jumping over them. She then arrives at class and the teacher breaks off some rock from a cave and explains that Turtle Cove was once in an inland sea. Alyssa suddenly hears the noise of an elephant but ignores it and the teacher says to find a spot to dig. Alyssa hears the noise again from inside the cave and enters to investigate. Alyssa sees a cavern on the wall of the cave and wipes to see the carving is a symbol, the same as on their ranger belt- buckles. As she does this Master Org, in the Nexus, feels the presence of the cavern being touched and laughs sinisterly. Alyssa arrives back at the Animarium. Taylor asks how class was and Alyssa says good and asks if anyone has off the Animarium.]]seen Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla then emerges from the sacred water and asks what's wrong and Alyssa explains about the symbol she found. Princess Shayla agrees to come and check it out. But Taylor doesn't think that's safe and so Cole offers to come along. The three then leave together. As the three walk through the park Princess Shayla gets many stares. Tire Org is as a giant org rolls down a road, knocking people off bikes and bumping cars, until he comes to Jindrax and Toxica standing in his way. Toxica puts out her hand and orders him to stop to which he does. He sees and Jindrax stop Tire Org]]they are Duke Orgs and realises that Master Org must have returned, Jindrax reassures this and Toxica tells him that they have been sent by Master Org to recruit him for his services. Tire Org tells them that he cannot wait and the two Duke Orgs laugh at his excitement. The sacred water begins to spit at the Animarium and Taylor orders for them to go and sort the Org but Danny asks if they shouldn't phone the others. Taylor tells him that the others are busy and so can deal with it themselves. They arrive at Tire Org who asks where the others are and they explain that they only three of them to defeat him. They then begin battling. However Tire Org knocks them over and then blasts them into a bile of boxes. Tire Org continues to blast them when Jindrax arrives and tells him that he tells Tire Org to get Princess Shayla.]]should be getting the princess. Tire Org argues, naively saying the he has a chance to defeat the rangers, but Toxica condescendingly orders him to go after the other rangers whom the princess is with. Tire Org obeys and moves on. The rangers get up and Max asks why Tire Org is leaving and Taylor says that they must stop it and so the rangers run after it. 'Act II' Tire Org approaches and Alyssa pushes Princess Shyla out of the way however Cole jumps into a wall and is knocked out. Tire Org tells the princess that she is going with him but Alyssa tells the princes to run and faces Tire Org. Alyssa tries to fight him captures Princess Shayla.]]off however Tire Org knocks her down and then grabs the princess. He morphs into his wheel form with Princess Shyla inside and rolls off. Cole and Alyssa get up and morph before running after him. As they run on the road after Tire Org the rangers all meet up. Cole updates the others by saying Tire Org has Princess Shayla and they continue to run after it. They fail to keep up and begin to fall with exhaustion. Cole bangs the road in frustration but Alyssa ensures him that they will rescue her. Suddenly Cole says that the Wild Zords have a way to help and suddenly they Zords appear with Save Cycles. The rangers look puzzled but Cole tells them that Lion Zord explained that they brought them to help. There is a coloured bike each and the rangers each get on them and drive after Tire Org. Except Cole, who is telling to move, he says that he has never seen an animal like this and doesn't know what to do. He begins jumping in frustration but Alyssa explains that he needs to accelerate and he goes racing forward. The rangers get close however Tire Org drives along the cliff side, causing rocks to roll down. The rangers avoid the rocks and saves Princess Shayla.]]Alyssa jumps on top of Tire Org, causing his wheel to stop moving. Tire Org begins moving the other way but the rangers blast him and Princess Shayla falls out. Alyssa stands on her bike and catches the princess. The rangers go running over to check the princess and congratulate Alyssa on her catch. The blast has destroyed Tire Org but Toxica performs her spell and he returns. 'Act III' The rangers call for the zords to ascend and combine. Tire Org runs at the .]] Megazord and as it tries to slash him, Tire Org hits the Megazord first. Princess Shayla is at the cave as she senses something. Suddenly Jindrax and Toxica appear and as Princess Shayla attempts to flee Jindrax puts out his sword and stops her. Toxica tells her to come with them and Jindrax pushes her forward, telling her to 'move it'. Alyssa sees them taking the and jindrax take the Princess themselves.]]princess into the cave and jumps down from the Megazord to go after them. As they enter the cave they approach Master Org and Toxica tells him that they have brought the princess as he commanded. The two Duke orgs then kneel. Master Org asks if the princess recognises the carving and tells her that only 'pure of heart' can release its power. Suddenly Alyssa enters and tells them to let the princess go. Jindrax and Toxica stand and block her path with their weapons and Jindrax tells her that she is old out of her league but she hits their weapons out of the way and runs towards Master Org, who blasts her with a bolt of energy. Alyssa falls to the ground and Master Org laughs wickedly. Master Org pushes the princess towards the carving and tells and Princess Shayla.]] her that she will release its power for him. Princess Shayla explains that only the chosen guardian of the power can release it and so she can't. Master Org says that if he can't have the power then no one will and he blasts it which causes the rocks to fall on Alyssa and Princess Shayla, knocking them unconscious. Toxica and Jindrax cough and blow the dust from their faces to see Master Org has disappeared. They shout for him but there is no answer and Jindrax says they should finish off the princess and Alyssa. however the cave continues to shake and so they decide to leave instead. Outside a quick glimpse of the fight shows the Megazord being hit around by Tire Org. Alyssa and Princess Shayla wake up in the cave and Princess Shyala says that the cave is ruined and so the power will be trapped in there forever. However Alyssa says she can still hear it and as she touches the carving she suddenly has a crystal appear in her hand, with an elephant in the middle. Princess Shayla tells her that it choose her and as she morphs they run outside to see a stone elephant formed. Alyssa tells the zord to arise and the Elephant Zord breaks out of the mountain and runs towards Tire Org, crashing him down. Alyssa then rejoins the others inside the Megazord and calls for the Elephant zord to create an armour for the Megazord. They then strike Tire Org and use the elephant weapon to destroy him. 'Act IV' On the Animarium Alyssa is saying how amazing her new zord is and wonders why Princess Shayla didn't tell helps Cole.]]them that there was other wild zords. Princess Shayla said there was many others but only five came onto the Animarium as the others stayed to fight the orgs in the great battle. Princess Shyala says that perhaps others survived and are out there. Alyssa then asks if the others have seen Cole. Cole is trying to use his Savage Cycle but having difficulty controlling it. Alyssa shows up and offers to help him again but Cole zooms off accidently. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Max throws a bottle into Turtle Cove and makes a wish however an Org emerges and he sees it has his bottle on it. *Max says he has been having dreams about the Megazord being defeated and that another Wild Zord is needed to help it. ("Wishes on the Water") Notes *Danny Wayne, who had been providing the US in-suit appearances of Jindrax so far, takes over the role of voice of the character as well, replacing Richard Cansino. The reasoning was the producers felt the voice was too "old" for Jindrax, and Danny's portrayal had impressed them enough to do the rare thing and make a stunt actor a voice one as well. Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-ancientawakening-123.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-137.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-142.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-151.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-224.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-226.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-241.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-250.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-326.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-328.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-359.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-364.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-365.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-366.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-377.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-430.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-470.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-480.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-481.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-487.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-544.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-549.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-607.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-633.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-719.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-772.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-773.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-823.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-826.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-968.jpg prwf-ancientawakening-970.jpg